The Stalker
by WOWZAcoolBEANS
Summary: Before the Kirishikis ever came to town, she was just a girl who stalked a boy who liked another boy. One-sided Megumi/Natsuno and Natsuno/Toru.


**Title:** The Stalker

**Synopsis:** Before the Kirishikis ever came to town, she was just a girl who stalked a boy who liked another boy. One-sided Megumi/Natsuno and Natsuno/Toru.

**Rating: **T

**A/N**: This made me very happy. I hope that it makes you happy, too. Let's all be happy together and not get turned into vampires.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shiki, because if I did I'd probably like Sunako.

…

"_I hope I never figure out who broke your head and if I do, if I do, I'd spend all night losing sleep. I'd spend the night and I'd lose my mind. If I spend the night the I lose my mind._"

-'_Living Room_' by Tegan and Sara

…

It wasn't that comfortable behind his bushes and she knew that others would think that she was a 'stalker' or whatever, but she didn't care. There was only one thing to care about in that hick town and that was Natsuno Yuuki. So what if he never talked to her and so what if she doubted that he even knew her name. He was all the hope that she had; the only thing she had to look forward to. Like hell would she waste any of her life _not_ thinking about him. That was why she would risk getting holes in her fancy tights and dirt on her pretty dresses to crouch down behind the bushes outside his window; it was the only way that she could feel close to him.

Still, there was something wrong tonight. Megumi looked down at her wrist to check the watch that she had ordered online (because no stores in town sold anything stylish). It had been almost a half hour since Yuuki-_kun_ usually started his homework, yet, there was no movement from behind his window. No flickering of lights, no grunts of frustration, no scratching of his pencil.

With a huff she decides to change her position, change her plan. If Yuuki-_kun_ wouldn't come to her, she'd go to him. Silently, like a ninja (at least, that's what she thought), she crept about the house, hiding in shadows and behind trees. But no matter where she looked into the house, she saw nothing of him. "Maybe he's in their basement…" she whispered to try to reassure herself that coming to his house that night wasn't for naught, but it wasn't working. There must have been some sort of change in his schedule that she had not anticipated. When she was listening into his conversation at lunch she hadn't heard him say anything about joining any clubs and she knows that he had been on the bus after school. Could it be that…

"Honey, where did Natsuno go?" Megumi pressed herself up against the side of the house, having finally found Yuuki-_kun _'s parents. It was a lucky break that his dad seemed to be curious about his location, but it wasn't one that Megumi was going to waste.

His mom was quiet for a moment, probably having forgotten the specifics of what her son had told her. Megumi tried not to breath, afraid that they would see her. "He's meeting with that Mutou boy. Said he was going to stay the night."

"Really?" his father asks. Though Megumi couldn't see what was going on, she assumed that his mother had nodded in response. "That's wonderful. It's great to see Natsuno finally getting to know some of the villagers. Although I wish he'd give us some advance notice before he goes and spends the night with someone. I'd have liked to call Mutou-_san_ and make sure Natsuno wasn't imposing…"

That was all Megumi needed to hear. She began to run, without caring that maybe Yuuki-_kun_'s parents or the other villagers would see her. It didn't really matter if they did; it was a town where people constantly were randomly showing up at each other's doorsteps without thinking about what the other people actually wanted. Some people called it the charm of a small town. Megumi called it the annoyance and she knew that Yuuki-_kun_ felt the same way about it.

Though her family wasn't close with the Mutou family she knew exactly where they lived. Of course she would; Yuuki-_kun_ had mentioned their son a few times. She had been curious and had 'accidentally' walked by their house a few times so that she would know where it was in case something like this were to happen. Her parents always told her to be prepared for any sort of situation, no matter what it may be. She had taken their advice to heart and what luck it had brought her this night. In her mind she made a mental note to be extra nice to them for a few days; for the first time in her life their advice worked out well. Even if it wasn't the usual way of seeing him, Megumi would still get her nightly dose of Yuuki-_kun_ even if it meant going just a little bit more out of her way than usual. True love, she knew, had no boarders and would go to the extreme. To complain about having to go to a different person's house would be to betray all of the lovers of the past who were cheering her on in her endeavor for Yuuki-_kun_'s heart.

When Megumi got to the house she didn't know where to start. It was in a more urban part of town (if any of the town could truly be called _urban_) so there weren't bushes for Megumi to hide in. Still, it was dark out, the only glow coming from the drink machine across the street and from the lights in the house. Looking up at it from the sidewalk she noticed a light on in one of the rooms on the second story and two shadows in the window, one of those shadows looking suspiciously like the one that she saw every night in Yuuki-_kun_'s window.

There was nothing to climb up, so she'd have to just be happy with watching from the ground. She crept through front yard of the house as quickly as she could, only daring to breathe out when she was next to the wall that the window was on. Closer now, she could hear voices, albeit, not well.

"… Natsuno, you know…" She heard before the boy, Toru Mutou, laughed. "That's why…"

There was a pause before she heard her beloved's voice. "Toru-_chan_, you… call me Natsuno… hate… irritating…" Though the sound of his voice sent shivers down her spine in the best kind of way, she wanted to hear more. It was like that old saying, 'I've tasted blood and want more.' Yuuki-_kun_ did that to her. Whenever she saw a little piece of him she wanted more and more and more until…

"Come here," Yuuki-_kun_ said as clear as day. Megumi's ears perked up. "Sit down."

"But Natsuno… video game," Toru-_chan_ says, chuckling, though there seems to be something a little bit nervous under his voice. "You don't want…" After that he begins to mumble so softly that Megumi, even with her experience at eavesdropping, cannot hear.

There's no sound from the room for a moment. Megumi begins to think that maybe Yuuki-_kun_ would be leaving soon, or something. Her heart beat more quickly in her chest. If he left then she could follow him back home, or maybe 'accidentally' run into him on the way to-

"Toru-_chan_, you know that I love you." That, Megumi thought, did not sound right. "Please, I just want to show it to you…"

"Natsuno, I love you too, but I-" There was a noise and one of the shadows in the window moved on the screen that covered the window. It looked like someone standing up. And walking through the room to the other sitting shadow. And leaning down. And she could have been wrong, but it looked like the faces of the two shadows connecting meaning that either the two boys were whispering things in each other's ears, or… "I love you, Natsuno."

The two shadows converged into one as the one who she assumed was Yuuki-_kun_ put his arms around Toru-_chan_ and their faces connected and in their embrace they fell out of Megumi's sight.

For a moment Megumi could do nothing but stare at the window. This was not what she had expected. This was _definitely _not what she had wanted. She felt sick; this was all wrong. Before she exploded, she began to run. This was the worst thing that could have possibly ever happened to her and she just wanted to escape, to leave this small town and its stupid people and idiotic boys who did idiotic things when they were alone with their friends.

She ran and ran, passing people she knew, passing the places she was too familiar with and passing the place that she so desperately wanted to leave. Once she was out of earshot of anyone, she screamed. "I hate him!" she shouted into the night, waking up a nearby bird and scaring it away from its nest. "I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" And it was true. She did hate _him_. "TORU MUTOU, I HATE YOU!" she screamed into the night, blaming that person for all of the hurt that was inside of her.

Megumi wiped tears away from her eyes. "He… He stole Yuuki-_kun_ from me," she whispered as she began to walk once again. "It's al his fault… I'll never let him get away with this!" She begins to run once again. "I'll kill him!"

…

_Fin_


End file.
